Search For Mockingjay Happiness
by HGffwriter07
Summary: Katniss' life after Mockingjay
1. PEETA!

Chapter 1 :

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I married Peeta Mellark. I have two_

_wonderful children. Prue and Finnick. We own a bakery down the street. There are no more Hunger Games. Here is were we start._

_Katniss~~~~~~~_

I was in bed when I was having a horrible dream.

_Snow had my children. I tried to scream for help but I couldn't. Then Snow slit my children's throats. Next he took Peeta and did the same. It kept repeating in my mind over and over. _

"Kat wake up. Its just a nightmare. Shh or you will wake the kids ". Peeta said. Never mind thatmy_ 8 are _old daughter comes in. "Mommy I heard you screaming are you alright?" she said. Yes I'm alright.

Well it's 8 so lets get up. "Kids go down for breakfast!" I say loudly. "Ohh Kat I have to go work. Bye" said Peeta.

I go down stairs. I try to make food but I burn the bread, eggs, bacon, and toast! I'm such a bad cook.

" Um kids just eat cereal… Please. Then go to school! "Ok Mom" they say in sync. They head off to school quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so board. So I decide to call Peeta. I hear a ring then I hear Peeta's assistant, Tom. "Hey Tom" "Hey Katniss-. I hear a scream. "What happened Tom". "Peeta , just burned his arm. Very bad. Don't worry

I just called an ambulance. He will be at the hospital if you need any more information just call, Ok?" he says. "Yes thanks".

**You guys what do you think? Good.****J BadK . AwfulL. I don't know just review. Next chapter will be up soon.J**


	2. I love you

**This is the second Chapter. I have only had 1 review Firefoxe thx sorry if I did not say your name right : )**

I can't believe Peeta just burned his arm because of me. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes I never cry.

I go pick up the kids so they can see there daddy. So I pick them up and head to the hospital.

I'll call Tom. "Hello Tom what room is Peeta in?"

"He is in room 713" "Thanks Tom." Kids we need to go to room 713. "Ok Mommy" they say. We finally find Peeta's room. We go in. He is sleeping so peacefully. I hope we don't wake him.

Haymitch and Effie show up. "Hey guys can you take them out." I say. "Sure Sweetheart. Lets go munchkins" he says.

"Hey Peeta? You awake yet?" no answer. The nurse told me to try to wake him up so I have to. I shake him. He wakes up. "Hey sleepy head" I say. "Hey Kat what are you up to." "Seeing you dummy. What else?"

"The doc told me to wake you up you need your meds." "Ok" he says. There is a long silence. I can't take it!

"Peeta I'm sorry I was the 1 who made you burn your arm I did I did!" I say sadly with tears in my eyes. Now they are flowing down my cheeks. "No Kat it was not your fault at all." he says supporting. " Yes It was I called you!" I say sorrow some. "Kat listen to me. It was my fault. I was dumb about it." he say smartly.

"Ok but the nurse needs to give you something" I say.

"Ok Kat." Then the nurse comes with a needle. Peeta is as afraid as I am of needles now. Like when I was in 13. She give him the shot. He jumps a little. The nurse says he can leave if he wants to. I think he wants to see the kids. So we go.

"Peeta" I say. "Hmm" he says. " I need to tell you that

I'm …. pregnant. "Oh my gosh Kat you mean I'm going to be a daddy again. Yes. I love you so much. Thank you for it" "Peeta I think we should pick up the kids. "Ok" he say. Then we walk intertwined in each other.

Guys review. Whoever reviews the most

Gets their name to be the babies name.


	3. Finnick No !

4 months later

Katniss POV

I feel like a fat hippopotamus. But Peeta just say your are a beautiful women, Kat. We have found out that the baby is going to be a girl. We are naming her Sarris.

I wanted another mini Peeta but I like a mini me to. I guess. The kids are excited to. They love it when she kicks. So does Peeta. He gets all jumpy and cheery.

But I have to say he is a wonderful dad, already.

I was playing with my children when I hear a surprising knock.

I open the door and who stands before me is Gale. My ex best friend. "Gale what do you want?" I say harshly. "Catnip I want you to runaway - Wow is that your belly? It is huge. Wait are you PREGNANT!

"Yes I am, Gale." I say. "So you married bread boy. Hmm. I am not happy!" he says. "Gale I did marry Peeta and I am happy we also have two kids and one coming. So what are you going to do now. Hmm. You know what just get out of my sight I never want to see you again Gale. Now get!" I say harshly

After Gale runs of and Peeta comes in. "What happened I saw Gale running away?" he say confused. "And where is Finn?" Peeta ask. "Oh he is out in the woods with Prue.

Just then I hear a loud scream and see Prue

Running towards us. "Mom! Dad! Finn was climbing a tree when he slipped and he fell on a sharp stomp. Now his foot has cuts. And his foot is through the sharp wood.

That's when I find Peeta and I running for our sons life it all depends on us to save him. "Please God let our son be ok. Please!" I say sadly with tears running down my cheeks. I hope he is ok.


End file.
